


Star Guardian Sex Toys

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Star Guardians Ahri, Miss Fortune, and Soraka can’t hold back the attacking space monsters by themselves, and even with backup supposed to be on the way, the girls are in for some rude awakenings as the monsters get hold of them and show what they do to magical girls. Funny thing how they all seem to like it, though. Commission for simo09





	Star Guardian Sex Toys

"Where are the others?" Miss Fortune shouted over the chaos, pistols firing noisily as bursts of starlight fired off into the advancing crowd, fighting off against the advancing horde of shambling monsters creeping onward toward them. "We can't do this alone!"

Soraka did her best to keep mobile as she weaved about, moving with a swiftness that had her skirt fluttering about everywhere as she worked a horrifyingly risky manner of crowd control as she moved in to drop a rush of glimmering light down onto a dense pack of monsters and then quickly tugged back in worry. "They said they would be here by now!"

"Just hold the line, we can wait a little bit longer!" Ahri didn't sound so certain of it herself but she had to keep the hope. Someone had to. She weaved about, dashing away from monsters as she baited their strikes and then sent plumes of fire and her ever-eager orb to burn and crash through large swaths of them at once before she pulled back, her tails always in danger of being snatched at by creatures eagerly grabbing at her.

The three new recruits into the Star Guardians had not been expecting that they would have to deal with a flood of monsters like this all at once. They were fighters, but not experienced with things like this, not capable of fighting off vast quantities of space creatures spilling out into the park. It had them overwhelmed, panicked, burning themselves at both ends as their magical essence dwindled down and they had to play keep-away with horrifying beasts long enough to try and regain some of their mana and throw back into the fight, with Miss Fortune having the easiest time due to her guns, but Soraka and Ahri knew it was their bursts of power that held the real promise for quelling the flood of monsters.

There were other Star Guardians. Several of them, in fact, but the three had found themselves alone, left to deal with something horrible without much hope for backup as time drew on and there was no hope in sight, no grand arrival of the others like big heroes swooping in to help lessen the load. Nobody like Jinx, who could start blowing up swaths of them at once, or Lux, whose piercing burst of light could bore a hole through the army all the way down the line. There was no sign any of them were coming, even though they should have been, even though they said they would be.

The girls were giving up ground, too. Every time they got forced back or ran out of mana they felt the pressure harder upon them, forcing them back as they inched closer with each step to ceding the line. It was a danger they had accepted, but not on the assumption it would be three of them against an army, and they felt like they could only hold the line for so long as they kept firing magic and bullets and star matter into the advancing crowd, not sure what to do but running out of options.

Space monsters were smarter than the Star Guardians gave them credit for, though, and waited until Soraka and Ahri were once more on the defensive and trying to recharge their magic before striking, coming in hard all at once as they rushed the vulnerable girls, braving the hail of bullets from Miss Fortune to seize the three of them, dragging them apart and coming in hard as the girls screamed and kicked about, seized by monstrous hands so quickly and harshly they didn't even know what was happening to them as the rush of panic left them weak, left them confused They were helpless against being grabbed at.

But the monsters didn't tear them limb from limb, didn't devour them or rip them to pieces. Ahri felt it first as "The Big One", as they called it, grabbed at her, hands squeezing at her chest as he held the squirming magical girl in his grasp, fondling her. She wriggled, letting lout confused noises as she felt the massive hand not do anything violent with her. Miss Fortune felt it next as a duo of Jumpy Slashy Monsters all ground up against her at once, her ass and chest receiving the undue attention from the scythe-handed creates whose frightening blade tips teased along the exposed skin of her firm thighs. Then Soraka had it worst as the Shooty Eyeball Monster's many tendrils seized her limbs, not only holding her in place but groping her every which way with a wicked and unrestrained glee.

"What are they doing?" Soraka asked, voice quivering as nervousness built, swelling inside of her. She tried to shirk away, but her wrists were seized and her staff was grabbed from grasp, flung far off away and leaving her to cry out as another tentacle snaked around her thigh and began to trend upward. "Ah! What do we do?"

"This isn't what they're supposed to do," Miss Fortune said, shirking away nervously from the monsters. Her guns had been tossed aside as well, leaving her helpless and in a precarious position with six scythe limbs all around her, threatening her with pain if she tried to move out of line. She remained still and focused, not sure how to proceed but feeling like she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. "That backup would be nice right now," she added through gritted teeth.

"There's--ah, we just have to..." Ahri trailed off as The Big One's groping continued, her mind failing her as she drifted off into nervous sounds that sounded like stifled reactions of a sort other than the worry that her teammates had. Her his wiggled and she tried to hold herself together, but out of mana and feeling the hands upon her she couldn't feel herself really able to do anything else to help her. "We just have to wait. It'll--they'll come for us, we'll be safe, just hold on. They don't seem to want to hurt us, right? Maybe we can come out of this okay?"

That didn't offer up too much hope or promise to the other Star Guardians and the heavy pall over the moment kept them all nervous as the monsters continued to fondle and grab at them, until they all very abruptly took matters into their own hands in ways that had them yelling out in varying degrees of panic. The Big One moved first as he reached up Ahri's skirt and tore her panties off, the gumiho shouting in surprise at the sudden exposure as he held her up high and proud. Miss Fortune shrieked next as the scythes tore into her clothes, the skin beneath remaining unmarred and unscratched, but all the cutting tore away at her panties, her skirt, and her top in a way that made her breasts spill out and her lower half be completely exposed. Less delicate was the way that the tentacles did the same to Soraka, ripping her clothes off and leaving rough holes strewn about everywhere. The only intact article of clothing for all three girls were the thigh-high boots that covered their long, toned legs.

The monsters moved quickly into position, before the girls had any chance to respond to any of what was happening, being grabbed at and twisted about into place so swiftly and forcefully that they couldn't make heads or tails of what was happening until they were promptly and harshly penetrated by the monsters holding them in place.

Ahri was pulled right down onto The Big One's cock, impaled atop his mighty shaft and crying out in surprise as the huge alien dick slammed into her. The second she felt the fullness her pussy was subjected to by the monster, something turned inside of her, twisted, gave in. She was a woman of will and power just fine, and knew these monsters were threats to earth, knew they were the enemy. But she couldn't hold back a very vocal kind of appreciation for a big dick slamming into her no matter the source, and a ragged moan spilled from her lips as the alien filled her. Of all the fates she could have been dealt by this creature, she reasoned, this was far from the worst, and as big hands seized her body and jerked her up and down his cock all she could do was give in, tired and out of mana and just ready to take the pleasure where she could get it.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out, directed toward her teammates, knowing that they probably didn't want to hear her moaning like this given the circumstances, knew it was probably demoralizing as could be, but that didn't stop her from moaning, from twisting hotly about as she was bounced up and down The Big One's cock and loving it, not even as guilty about that fact as she should have been. She just felt herself give in, and the complete surrender of everything within her as so sweet and so powerful that she just let it happen, writhing about atop his cock and her slick, dripping pussy leaked nectar down his shaft. "But it feels so good! So fucking good!" Her tail caressed the space monster as he violated her, as her mission was derailed and all her hope seemed squashed.

The friction was incredible, the massive monster dick hitting for Ahri a curiosity she'd always had in the back of her mind about being a Star Guardian and the idea of 'losing' like this, a dark and mad fantasy she'd kept to herself but which was now becoming such beautiful, brilliant reality that she could hardly control her excitement, kicking madly about as she let herself get used and fucked in plain view of her teammates and all the other monsters, so full of pleasure that she was writhing and bouncing happily, giving herself up with a fervor and need that seemed as embarrassing and indecent as could be. And it was; it was total indecency, a twisted show of depravity that only got worse as she continued to twist and show her appreciation and her utter, raw desperation.

It went all the way to the limit, as overstuffed with huge monster dick Ahri didn't stand a chance, and she found herself cumming, found herself crying out loud and hot as she gave in completely, head thrown back as she let the monsters have her, let the pleasure envelop her and push her over the edge, hips bucking as she came and came hard, a mad rush of excitement completely overwhelming her. She needed it too badly to fight it, and she knew that it was her failure as a Star Guardian, but in that moment she couldn't care, as The Big One pumped her so full of cum that all she could do was give a lewd expression and a smile.

Miss Fortune wanted to snarl and curse at the Jumpy Slashy Monsters as their thick cocks hammered her mouth and pussy at once in a rough, brutal spitroasting that saw her having to take a cock down her throat and endure the worst they could give her, but all she could offer up were raw, messy gagging noises as she was used. The long monster cocks were forcing their way deep into her, her pussy clenching down around one as her throat spasmed around the other, and with all the thrusting came a reluctant swell of pleasure that Miss Fortune really didn't want to have to feel, but she found herself ignited nonetheless by all the excitement and friction rocking her every which way, subjecting her to an intensity and swell that she really was not prepared to have to deal with.

Her pussy ached with need and excitement even as she sputtered and choked on the cock thrusting into her face. With a trickle of drool running down her chin, she felt humiliated, her breasts bouncing, her body exposed, everything twisted and raw and wrong, but the undercurrent of pleasure was hard to ignore, and the aching thrill of getting fucked and taken like this was something too good for her to want to ignore. Hips pushed back against the thrusts even if she wished they wouldn't, ass bouncing as she was taken and used in ways that made her moan louder, thankful that the moans were muffled by the throatfucking that kept her too busy gagging for anyone to hear her moans. It was lewd and crass, but she felt helpless against anything else.

The monsters fucked her as hard as they could from both ends, and her body was loving it whether she wanted it to or not, unable to resist the pulsating thrills burning within her. Her body was rocked back and forth, subjected to the rawness and intensity far beyond her capacity to handle any of it, but then, that was what made it so exciting. Made her head spun and her pussy drip with sticky nectar, made her press her hips back harder as her ass bounced and her tits heaved, the roughness and rawness of everything being done to Miss Fortune pushing her closer and closer by the second to something more raw and brutal than she could have ever dreamt of being exposed to. She didn't have the same secret monster fetish that Ahri did, but she was certainly coming around on the matter with blinding speed as the tension built.

The monsters came first, one pulling out of her mouth and letting her gasp for air as thick ropes of gooey saliva spilled from her lips, as the other shoved his way forward. Miss Fortune's mouth was now free to let out raw cries of pleasure as she felt cum flooding into her, all hot and thick, while more painted her face, her own orgasm ripping through her with a power and fervor that she could not have been prepared for. It was messy and brutal in all the ways that she had not been prepared to handle and there was no way to deny now that it felt good as she whined, "How are you going to fuck me next?"

Soraka was resolute in refusing to show any sign of excitement to the tentacle monster violating her as her ass and pussy were claimed by long but not particularly thick tentacle dicks, her lips sealed as she hung in the air, suspended spread eagle and utterly helpless against the perverted advance of the tentacle creature. Hammering thrusts rocked into her holes, made her body shiver as her head rolled back and shook furiously; she wasn't going to give in to the creature, wasn't going to let it have her. There was nothing that she wanted more than to hold steady and fight back against everything, pushing stubbornly against it all. The pleasure was there. The pleasure was undeniable, too, and she felt in over her head just like the others, hating it most of all as the reluctant throbbing of her body set her alight, but she couldn't give in, couldn't show that weakness. The Starchild was resolute in holding out against it all and not giving the monsters the satisfaction of hearing he moan, even as Ahri's cries of bliss rang out clear through the night air.

But the Shooty Eye Monster was just as resolute in his desire to make the cracks show as he fucked her ass and her pussy in tandem, holding her tightly in place as his peering, intimidating eye stared at her, unblinking and intense, wanting to see her lose herself. He studied her body, the torn up uniform revealing plenty of her taut form and its soft skin, and he sought reactions, sought proof that he was making her lose control even if they failed to show up, even if Soraka bitterly held out against the pleasure. He knew she couldn't forever, knew he would eventually have her and that she would not be able to resist this forever; he simply had to push onward and ruin her.

Soraka's fingers curled tightly as she held out, refusing to moan, even as she heard Miss Fortune cry out near her too, the redhead clearly unable to resist things herself. It wasn't a great thing to hear, as Ahri and Miss Fortune's orgasmic cries were encouraged her to give in and appreciate the pleasure she got, encouraged her to like it. She could feel the intense and almost demoralizing urge to give in and start loving it, to make the most of the monster fucking her holes. But she couldn't. Even as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy dripping and clenching down around the cock inside of it while her ass clamped down in turn,. she refused to moan, head rolling about as she fought through the pleasure, fought through everything, stubborn to the end even as her hips bucked forward.

The monster didn't care whether she admitted it or not, and the feeling of Soraka cumming around his cock was enough for him to bury the two shafts into her, pumping her womb and her bowels with thick, creamy alien spunk, happy to leave her wrecked and embarrassed as he violated her regardless.

Ahri dangled in the hands of The Big One, limbs lazily hanging down as she was held forward and rocked back and forth on the big alien's dick like a cock sleeve, moaning loudly as she felt herself taken and violated. "It's so good," she whined. "Fuck me harder, please, I love being filled up with that big, hard monster cock! Oh, it's so good! I don't even want to fight you anymore, I just want you to use me." Making the most of the situation and the rough sex that was going to happen whether she invited it or not, Ahri was determined to just enjoy herself, moaning as she was brutally taken. It was such a strong and vulgar use of her, her entire body heaved as thrusts helped drive the cock deep into her, but she was absolutely lit up with glee over it.

The Big One didn't say anything, just grunted and groaned as he pumped forward, hammering into the Star Guardian with a steady and fierce need to cum, using her stretched out twat for his own wicked goals and happy to do it. The biggest and nastiest of all the monster breeds the Star Guardians fought had a cock to match, a real wrecker of holes that none of the monsters compared to, and perhaps the massive alien dick was entirely why Ahri had found herself unable to even put up the illusion of a fight as she let him turn her into a glorified sex toy right there, a living and moaning fleshlight being slammed down onto his cock as he used her.

But for Ahri it was more than that. She'd lost, failed in her duties, and now for her mistakes she was getting fucked by the big, burly monster she had come here to destroy. It was a vulgar reversal of fortunes and power, and that helped push it over the edge for Ahri, add an air of despair and wrongness to it that she should not have loved as much as she did, but she gave herself up completely to the monster and everything he did to her, happy to be taken like this, happy to be brutalized and roughed up. The dark, grim nature of the reality Ahri was in had he feeling all the better for all of it, able to embrace something completely out there and raw. She couldn't hold back her vocal appreciation of it, couldn't pretend she didn't love it for a moment, as her tails clung to the monster and she let her limbs droop, boot-clad legs heaving as every thrust made her body bounce and her entire core ache.

Another orgasm was inevitable, and Ahri welcomed that certainty, ready for it as the pleasure surged through her, setting her alight and making her burn up with need and intensity, screaming as she whined, "Ah, cum in me again! Cum in me, cum in me, make your Star Guardian slut into a magical girl cumdump!" Ahri would never know if it understood her language or was giving her what she wanted or just doing what he wanted, but either way, the hot gush of sticky jizz flooding into Ahri had her screaming in raw, ragged bliss all the same.

Miss Fortune was done pretending she wanted anything but big alien dick as she sat pressed between the bodies of the two Jumpy Slashy Monsters as they slammed into her ass and pussy in tandem, shaking her body to its very core as she was claimed. It was brutal, rough, and completely up her alley, igniting Miss Fortune with the kind of pleasure that was simply too powerful to deny, burning her up from the inside. "More," she moaned, clutching one of them, her ample breasts bouncing with each thrust as she was fucked hard and deep, the cocks sloppy and uneven in their thrusts into her, but it didn't matter much to Miss Fortune as long as she got what she craved. "Harder, please. Fuck me harder, I feel so full!"

Past the point of caring now, she just moaned and whined, dizzy from the lust and the intensity. The big dicks pounding into her were giving her an indulgence that she didn't even realize she had been too long without until the madness was all so hard upon her, until she was losing her mind to the raw pleasure and giving herself completely up to the madness. She wasn't a monster fetishist by any means, but the pleasure of the big alien cocks was hitting her just right and she couldn't possibly deny herself this pleasure, couldn't pretend to be anything other than voraciously, eagerly invested in everything being done to her. It was so good, so sweet, so intense. Miss Fortune had no hope of being able to even think anymore about her duties and what she had come here for as her mind sank deep into the swell of confusion and need that was getting fucked and getting fucked hard.

There was no shame in it though. Not now. Miss Fortune didn't understand the concept of shame anymore as her ass and pussy were hammered and stuffed, her holes so full that it felt like there was nothing but a hair-thin wall between the two dicks, and the friction was intense for the poor redhead, who writhed in decadent delight atop the pleasure and let herself be used and carried away. "If this is what defeat feels like then losing isn't too bad," she conceded, biting her lip as she grabbed the one in front of her, hands planting themselves onto his shoulders. "Now cum in me already. Make me lose my mind again and give me another shot of cum!" With her face already blasted and more spunk oozing from her well fucked hole, she was ready for more.

The monsters sheathed their cocks into her with a hard grunt as they came, twitching and spewing forward shots of hot, sticky cum that gave Miss Fortune exactly what she had been hoping to feel. She cried out, lit up and desperate, the maddening swell of excitement and pleasure doing her in and leaving her floored, breathless, completely given to pleasure too strong to deny. It was so good to lose, so good to get fucked, and her screams rang high and hot through the air, even over Ahri's orgasmic cries. Neither of them could fight this.

Soraka wasn't sure she could either. Another two Shooty Eyeball Monsters had joined the fray, more tentacles slithering up and along her body, caressing her all over and leaving her a complete mess, her body bound while three coiled cocks slammed into each of her holes. Three slender tentacles combined to form the thickness of one very girthy cock, and it left her stuffed harshly as she was triple penetrated, thrust into mercilessly and made to bounce up and down on their cocks as they kept her in place, spread eagle with more tentacles caressing her body all over, squeezing her tits and slapping against her perky ass, even rubbing against her legs.

Soraka was under an assault now that she didn't think any woman could fight against. Nine slender tentacles were fucking her in all, each hole filled and stretched and pounded, and Soraka felt dizzy, felt weak, felt like she hadn't only lost the fight, but now she was losing against the monsters again, unable to hold back the moans even with her throat getting hammered by the coiled cocks. It was raw, it was brutal, and Soraka wasn't in any state to handle this, hips bucking as she tried to fight her way out of it, tried to fight against the trickle of drool down her chin and the way she made a blatant, vulgar mess of herself in the process. She was helpless now, not just physically, but emotionally, and as more orgasmic cries filled the air from her teammates she found herself so completely done that she couldn't fight it any longer.

She didn't want to admit it, but it was too hot now to deny, too powerful and intense for Soraka to push back any longer. She came, and she came hard, crying out around the cocks hammering into her holes as her hips bucked and her eyes shut tightly, everything turning so perfect for Soraka as acceptance came with a powerful, desperate orgasm. She burned hotly, moving with frantic, graceless, clumsy glee all about as she felt herself completely consumed. The orgasm ripped through her, and everything felt so good, the cocks pulling out of her mouth as she let out desperate howling noises, giving herself up so completely to the pleasure that she couldn't control herself anymore. She was done for, lost to the madness and giving in just like Ahri and Miss Fortune had.

And that was all before the Shooty Eyeball Monsters came, too. With each of them having a cock in each of her holes there was a lot of cum to provide, with the ones that had just pulled out of her mouth unraveling to paint her face, hair, and tits with so much spunk she could hardly believe it all, but that was all even before the even better swell of what was to come. The other cocks only pushed in deeper, pumping her already violated holes with even more spunk, pumping her full of it, leaving her overwhelmed and overstuffed, womb flooding and both holes leaking with copious amounts of seed before they were even done being filled as she was driven over the edge again, cumming hard again just from being cummed insane of, something so decadent and insane she could hardly wrap her head around it, but it all felt so good that she couldn't even bring herself to care; it felt too good.

Dropped down to the floor with her cheek against the ground, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanging out, and her perky butt raised up high and proud, she whined, "Fuck me again. Fill me more. I feel so empty. Use my body, please, fuck me every which way, I need it! Come violate your magical girl fucktoy some more." She didn't even have to beg, as more tentacles slammed into her, making her moan and shiver in delight. The cocks that had holding her wrists back now slithered forward into her hands, which gripped down tightly as she began to jerk them off.

Down on her knees, Ahri knelt before The Big One, both hands on his cock as she leaned forward and cleaned his meaty, swollen shaft off with her tongue, licking up all the quim and cum left to coat the cock that had just destroyed her pussy, which leaked to the ground with a gooey puddle of mess from all the spunk leaking out of her. She had a tail jammed up her twat to fuck herself with, ass jiggling as she bounced up and down on it, needy and hollow, having to pleasure herself somehow as she worshiped his mighty dick. "You can have my holes any time, I promise," she whined. "You fucked me so well, I'm almost happy we lost."

Miss Fortune had gone from pleasuring two Jumpy Slashy Monsters to pleasuring four, sitting her ass down onto the lap of one and then letting another kneel in front of her to rail her pussy, leaned back far so she could let another stand over her chest and fuck her plump, amazing tits, while a fourth still drove himself down her gullet and was choking her out on his cock. Overwhelmed, swarmed with monster cock, fucked in so many directions she could barely contain it all, Miss Fortune was a cummy wreck who was in the midst of loving every second of getting roughed up and used so thoroughly, her entire body offered up to the monsters who crammed tightly into place to be able to use her properly, and they all had their fun with her, rough and aggressive while leaving her so thoroughly destroyed she could barely think clearly.

All three Star Guardians had given themselves up to the pleasure, with Ahri receiving a massive blast of cum all over her body, Miss Fortune taking loads every which way, and the swarm of tentacles pointed directly at Soraka covering her in horrifying amounts of semen all at once across her body and her clothes, the girls all writhing in delight at the sensations of being used, of being taken by their enemies, of being fucked raw and hard without pause. They couldn't get enough, submitting to the monsters and happily letting them do with them as they wished.

When finally backup arrived, there was a nervous sound in the back of the voice screaming, "By the light!" as a ray of searing starlight burned away at the unchecked hordes advancing on steadily. Backup had arrived, to find the girls in a very sorry state, and the three eager, submissive, cum-covered toys barely even noticed as they just kept sucking and fucking.


End file.
